villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gin Akutagawa
Gin Akutagawa '(Akutagawa family name) is a minor villain and a commander of the Black Lizard in the anime and manga series ''Bungou Stray Dogs. She is the sister of Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Unlike the vast majority of characters in the series, she is not a direct reference to a famous author but is instead possibly a reference to real-life Ryunosuke's work, Ogin. Personality While in her Port Mafia form, she's nigh mute. In addition to being quiet, she has a mask that covers her lower face, leaving only her eyes to display any emotion, and those eyes nearly always have a serious expression. She also, intentionally or unintentionally, masks her gender while in this form. Most people assume she is male until they hear her speak. Despite her seemingly impassive nature, she is easily embarrassed and blushes when Osamu Dazai mentions when she was a small girl. She is also easily enraged by Michizou Tachihara's punkish nature. When off-duty, she is described as extremely pretty and doesn't infrequently smile, giving off a very different aura than when in her mafioso form. She has only been seen in this form once when taking her brother home, but everyone described her as extremely attractive. History She grew up in a badly-run orphanage with her brother, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and about 8 other kids. The kids overheard a secret operation the Port Mafia was taking, and the mafia found out and responded by killing the kids in the orphanage. Only the 2 Akutagawa kids were known to have made it out alive, partly due to Gin's quick thinking. Osamu Dazai later invited Ryunosuke to the mafia for his special ability, and Gin joined as well as a lower agent and eventually made her way to become a Black Lizard commander. Her first appearance in the anime was after Ichiyo Higuchi ordered the Black Lizard to raid the Armed Detective Agency. She, Ryurou Hirotsu, and Tachihara Michizou along with several minor Black Lizard gunners charged the agency but were all swiftly defeated by the ADA, Gin's speed losing to '''Kenji Miyazawa's strength. The raiding party is thrown out the window but survived. She later participates in confronting Ichiyo Higuchi after Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's incapacitation, again with Ryuro and Tachihara. They warn her that she needs to earn the Black Lizard's respect if they were going to listen to her as the second in command following Ryunosuke. However, when Ichiyo then attacks the enemy organization that kidnapped Ryunosuke, they assist her. During the three-way battle with the ADA, Port Mafia, and The Guild that prompted the mafia to unleash Yumeno Kyusaku, Gin and Ichiyo deliver a message to Osamu Dazai saying that Ougai Mori wanted him back in the Port Mafia for his protection from Yumeno. Dazai responds mockingly, embarrassing Gin by revealing her past when she was a cute, small girl until Yumeno is mentioned in which he runs off to save Atsushi. She also accompanies Ougai Mori during the meeting with the ADA to start a ceasefire. Gin was otherwise absent from the entire three-way conflict. After the three-way conflict ends but before the ceasefire between the ADA and Port Mafia expires, she enjoys the relatively relaxed time in her casual attire. Her unexpected attractiveness brought her into the center of a mess, however. Firstly, she is seen by Katai Tayama, a lazy, shut-in hacker that was vital to the Armed Detective Agency. At first sight, he instantly falls into obsessive love with Gin but can't talk to her due to his extremely introverted and shut-in character. This impedes his ability to work for the ADA, and at the same time the ADA is prompted to investigate the mysterious hacker symbol from the secret organization, Rats in the House of the Dead, the group that almost lead Melville Herman's Moby Dick to destroy the city. Secondly, Ichiyo Higuchi, the Port Mafia agent with an obsessive crush on Gin's brother, plans to make a move on Ryunosuke only to be interrupted by Gin in her civilian form taking Ryunosuke home. Ichiyo didn't know that Gin was Ryunosuke's brother nor did she even recognize Gin in her civilian form as Gin, so she mistakes it as Ryunosuke's lover and is overcome by jealousy. The Armed Detective Agency decides to seek out the unknown woman Katai fell in love with so he can confess to her and put an end to his turmoil. Katai, Atsushi, and Kunikida pursue Gin with the picture taken by Katai. Meanwhile, the obsessed Ichiyo convinces herself that Gin is the spy of an enemy organization that seduced Ryunosuke, so she herself hunts down Gin, looking for evidence that she's an enemy. Ichiyo Higuchi spies the ADA's group carrying the picture of Gin in her civilian attire, and, due to the ceasefire, she begs them to tell her about the woman in the picture. After an extended, confusing conversation, the four of them see Gin leaving a shop. Ichiyo unwittingly draws a gun and charges at Gin while the less-than-graceful Katai also charges. Shocked at being seen in her civilian attire by Ichiyo Higuchi, threatened by a gun, and chased by an unknown man, Gin flees but ends up in a dead-end. Gin panics and attempts to put on her mafia mask, but while it's halfway on her face Katai and Ichiyo arrive. Ichiyo finally recognizes her as Gin and realizes she must be Ryunosuke's younger sister. Katai, Atsushi, and Kunikida have the same realization and, despite recognizing her as a mafia agent, Katai still confesses to her, to which he is promptly rejected. Afterward, Ichiyo orders Gin to call her "older sister" (as hopes that she will become her older sister when she gets with Ryunosuke). Abilities Gin lacks a special ability but makes up for it with her combat expertise. *'Enhanced Speed': Gin is immensely fast, able to charge a few meters before Tachihara could draw his gun in time. *'Stealth': Gin is skilled at sneaking up on targets, surprising both Ichiyo and Tachihara. *'Small Blade Proficiency': Gin is adept at using blades effectively. She was able to take out several gunners before they could react. Gallery Wait It's A Girl.png|Civilian Attire RIP Ichiyo.jpg|Gin (in civilian wear) and her brother, Ryunosuke. Category:Enforcer Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters